In many systems it is desirable to use analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to sample the output signals of one or more devices in order to monitor the performance of the devices. A given system may monitor output signals of several devices. In order to accurately know the instantaneous state of the system, it is desirable for the output signals of all of the devices to be synchronized.
Many installations use ADCs having internally generated clock signals that may, over time, become misaligned. In order to accurately know the state of the devices, the system may periodically apply a common synchronization pulse to all of the devices to bring them into mutual synchronization.